


Lifetime of Battles, Lifetime of Love.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short, Sweet, but its cute, it doesn't make much sense without context, its one scene from a really long fic I never finished or posted, leave me alone, this was written at one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "The circle of dirt and dust being our stage and the weeds and grass being our audience as we dance our worries away."Thomas and James dancing and being cute with some mild hurt/comfort
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lifetime of Battles, Lifetime of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was meant to be one of the scenes in a final chapter of this fic I wrote but I never finished the fic and it hasn't been published and there are a couple scenes I want to share which have no context and don't need any context. It isn't the best but I feel like I need to post as I haven't posted in ages.
> 
> I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this and if you could leave kudos that would be great, or maybe even a comment if you're feeling snazzy :)

The bark on the bench scratches my legs. A sudden cool breeze sends shivers down my back and I curve into myself even more. The murmurs of my friends fill the air, and the crackling fire lights up their faces to reveal their glowing smiles. You can hear the occasional whisper and private laugh, there is no way to tell what they’re saying but you can sense the love and affection in the muffled tones.

The trees enclose us, making us feel secure. It’s the last line of defence we have been given from this cruel fate we got dealt. The circle of dirt and dust being our stage and the weeds and grass being our audience as we dance our worries away. The moon lights up the ground, making a bunch of troubled kids seem majestic and graceful instead of lost and damaged.

“It’s weirdly beautiful, isn’t it?” James sits down on the fallen tree next to me, “Each of us like a tile, finally fit together to make an enchanting mosaic.”

“It’s a shame that the mosaic has been cracked and chipped.” I point out.

“You may be right, but the imperfections are what makes it beautiful. The dents in our hearts showing where we’ve been, everything we’ve had to go through to get to this point.”

“It’s taken our life from us.”

“We can fill those holes with love, with even more life.” I place my head in my hands and sigh. “I’m not usually the one who has to be optimistic, Thomas.”

“Sorry Jemmy,” I sigh. “I’m just thinking about tomorrow. That’s all.”

“Everything will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

He bites his lip and cracks a smile. He looks over to me, jumps up, and offers out his hand for a dance. I look hesitantly at his bony fingers, my eyes meet his and he’s put on his charming smile, knowing I won’t be able to resist. My fingers intertwine with his and he yanks me out of my seat. I go crashing into him, his small arms managing to hold my weight.

I stand up right and his arms latch around my waist. I pull him closer to me, leaving no space between us. His body heat radiates on to me and we start to slowly sway, with me often tripping over my feet.

James smirks. “Did private school boy Thomas not do dance?”

“Well darlin’ we actually did a lot.”

“Doesn’t seem like it.” He chuckles.

His smile is contagious, and my face is soon plastered with a grin. 

“My lanky body was not the best at dancing, my friends and I would stand at the back and call the other boys gay.”

“Ironic.” He raises an eyebrow.

I pull him closer. “Dance class was not as easy as you think it would be.”

“I’m sure it’s not that hard.”

“I would like to see you try.”

“Well luckily for me.” He spins me round, taking me by surprise, and tips me back like they do in movies, “I’ve had a couple dance lessons myself.”

I my cheeks heat up and he pulls me back up closer to him. Our “dancing” becomes more us just swaying and holding each other, forgetting the rest of the world. The voices around us becomes the melody’s that we dance to and their footsteps becomes the beat to our song.

James rests his head on my shoulder, and I tighten my arms around him. I don’t want to let him go; I want to stay like this forever. Who knows what will go down tomorrow, but at least for now we have each other. I’ve come to love this boy with all my heart, I would risk it all for him just to see his smile. I would give up everything for him to be happy. If I’m being honest James is my everything, my life got stripped away from me and in return I got a beautiful, caring, wonderful person. He’s not just my love, he’s my best friend, someone who I hope will stay with me through thick and thin. Someone who finally loves me for what I am.

“I’m sorry, Thomas.” James says his voice barely above a whisper

“Sorry for what?”

“For how I treated you.” Not this again.

“Jemmy, we’ve been over this, it’s fine, you had no other choice.” I tell him

“I know,” he sighs “But I should have treated you better.” He takes his head off my shoulder.

“It’s fine.” I tell him. 

“I had no right to do that to you.”

“Jemmy-”

“But I’m still sorry.”

I wipe the tears from his eyes that had started to form.

“I know your sorry, James.” I whisper.

He goes up onto his tip toes and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

We dance the night away, at last feeling safe in each other’s arms.

Somethings are just meant to be, and if you have to fight a lifetime of battles to get your happy ending, that lifetime was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh so thanks for reading!
> 
> If you reconise my name from my fic "island" I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm still alive just things have been getting busy recently and I've had lots of exams :(


End file.
